Garment hanger is a commodity houseware product having a long history. Typically a garment hanger comprises of a suspension member represented by a hook and a pair of supporting arms extending from the two sides of the suspension member for supporting a garment. Optional features of garment hangers comprise of pant bars or clips. High-end garment hangers are mostly sold piece by piece. Lower cost hangers are mostly bundled from two to ten hangers per pack for retail. Since garment hangers are commodity item that most people understand how to use, the prior art packaging designs of garment hangers are usually kept simple to minimize the product cost. Besides most consumer understands the look of a garment hanger, there is little incentive for packaging designer to provide a packaging design that gives the full frontal view of the hanger. Accordingly the packaging designs of most single pack retail hangers are in the form of a small freely suspended hang tag. The most common prior art packaging design for multiple hangers is simply a card wrapped around the arms or the medial portions of the hangers stacked together. When a sophisticated reciprocal adjustable garment hanger was promoted, it was discovered that the low cost garment hanger packaging designs commonly used in the art do not provide adequate display area to illustrate sales related information, such as the special benefits, features and operation of the reciprocal adjustable garment hangers. The need of a substantially larger display area on the packaging without affecting the display arrangements in the retail stores is identified for educating the consumer the benefits of a personalized fitted hangers.
It is the goal of the subject invention to provide a retail packaging assembly unique to the structures of garment hangers, particularly a design having a significantly large display area to illustrate the operation of specialty garment hangers, such as an adjustable hanger. The second objective is to offer a low cost packaging design allowing the full frontal view of the adjustable hanger to be shown to the customers visiting the stores, so as to stimulate their attention about the special features offered by the hangers, such as the see through adjusting mechanism, or the movable arms of an adjustable garment hanger, as illustrated in applicants issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,511,701 and 5,644,710. It is also an objective of the invention to provide a most suitable position on the display tag to print the “Try-Me” message which directs the attention of the consumer to the moving arms of an adjustable garment hanger.